Extra Glass
by Anna Kaiya Freeman
Summary: Sometimes just having someone to talk to is key. Especially when they bring Juice. Daiken. One Shot.


**Author's Note: **I don't know what to say. I like this, yet hate it with a passion. It feels like something I ripped out of the middle of a fanfiction. Frankly, I've given up on chapter fics unless I get a REALLY good idea.  
Hm. Well, enjoy it for what it's worth.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon is not mine, never will be, and I'm just here to thrown random Daiken on to the interwebs. KTHXBAI.

**Extra Glass**

When Daisuke had asked Ken over that afternoon, he had noticed his boyfriend seemed... out of it. Like he was tired, or dazed. Those violet eyes often seemed to look right past the goggle-boy as if he were invisible. In fact, it had not only been with him, but with the rest of the Chosen Children as well. Often times, Daisuke had to nudge Ken for his attention to once again become focused on the conversation at hand.

It was worrying him.

They walked through the door, and Ken bowed absently to Jun as she came to greet them. She bowed back and proceeded to badger Daisuke about how he had left his "all his crap"—which consisted of a backpack and a soccer ball—out in the living room for her to trip over. He rolled his eyes to the sky, gathered his "massive pile of junk" and tossed it into his room while Ken watched silently.

"There, Jun. Happy now?" He mumbled and motioned for Ken to follow him. The other boy did as beckoned, while Jun sighed.

"Yes. Thank you."

"Now bring us some drinks."

"Eh?"

"I cleaned up my crap so bring us some juice!" Jun threw out a hip and folded her arms.

"What am I? Your servant?"

"I have to talk to Ken, all right? Just _please_ get us some juice." Daisuke hissed, folding his arms as well. Ken looked on as the sibling's quarrel almost became heated, but he seemed to not really care, and played absently with his own hair while waiting.

"Daisuke, you little...!" Jun started but blinked when her younger brother made a slight head motion in Ken's direction. Now that she looked at him closely, the boy did seem rather... gone. Out of it. Exhausted, even.

She let out a heavy sigh and scratched her head. Jun had been ever-supportive of Daisuke and Ken's relationship. _"If there's ever anything you and Ken-kun need, little brother, say the word! I'll help you out! Oh my god, you're so cute together!"_ The eldest sibling knew that she would probably one day regret those words, but she realized that day would probably not be the one.

All Daisuke was asking for was some juice and a little privacy while they talked. She ground her teeth together and wilted slightly.

"Fine, fine... Juice coming right up..."

"Thanks, Jun," Daisuke said and pushed Ken into his room.

After sharing a short kiss with Ken, Daisuke plopped down on his bed, Chibimon bouncing slightly from said action. Ken also sat, and opened up his bag to pull out a sleeping Minomon. He held the Digimon in his arms, staring straight ahead at Daisuke's wall.

Daisuke recognized the expression Ken was wearing. He was thinking intently, as if trying to collect his thoughts. He decided to not give his boyfriend that chance.

"Ken," he said and scooted closer to him. "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" The other boy responded, turning to Daisuke. "What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me... You've been, like, dead all day. Did you not sleep or something?" He placed his hand lightly on top of Ken's. "I'm... kinda worried." Ken let out a heavy sigh and closed his eyes. Slowly, the dark-haired boy leaned over and rested his head on Daisuke's shoulder.

"You're... half right," he whispered. "I didn't get any sleep last night. But..." He trailed off and grabbed one of the goggle-boy's sleeves, still carefully holding his Digimon with the other arm.

"But...?" Daisuke asked, resting his head on top of Ken's.

"I... told my parents last night. About... us." Daisuke's relaxed muscles suddenly became tense again and he shot up from his slouched position.

"A...and?" he squeaked, almost afraid to hear Ken's answer.

"I... don't know how to feel, really," he whispered. "My mom... didn't seem to mind, and was happy I had found someone, but... my dad seemed, well, distant." He sighed and once again leaned against Daisuke. "I know my parents love me, and that they wouldn't reject me because of this, but... I just feel so far away from them now. My dad barely spoke to me this morning. It was like I was... a stranger in my own home."

Daisuke brought an arm around Ken and pulled him closer. He could feel Chibimon's eyes drilling into the back of his head, and he knew the Digimon was confused as to why this was such an issue. Truth be told, Daisuke hadn't taken the time to explain how complicated he and Ken's relationship could become.

"God... Ken, I'm sorry," he whispered. "M...maybe they're just in shock? M-my dad was pretty distant for a while after I told him too, but..." Daisuke trailed off and strengthened his hold on his boyfriend. "Were you up all night worrying about this?" He felt Ken nod against his shoulder. "Minomon too?" Another nod; Daisuke sighed heavily. Ken's body twitched slightly, and the other boy heard a small sniff.

"I'm coming in!" Jun's voice broke through the mood as she carried in a tray with juice and even onigiri for them to eat. The saddened expressions of her brother and Ken's shaking shoulders told her she had probably come in at a very bad time. "...Sorry," she said and set the tray down. She walked to her brother's side and patted his spiky hair.

"Thanks, Jun. Sorry, this is... kinda..."

"Is it something I can know about?" she asked, and reached over to rub Ken's back. "You two seem to be in need of someone to talk to." Daisuke turned to her and smiled weakly as Ken nodded into his shoulder.

"Sure," he said and glanced to the tray. "I notice you brought an extra glass." Jun shrugged.

"I was expecting this to turn into a talk session." She sat down on the floor and folded her arms. "Now tell me everything."

fin~


End file.
